


Unchained

by Kittynine9



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittynine9/pseuds/Kittynine9





	Unchained

On clear nights of the full moon, Yuuri could see the trees through his single, lonely window set in the library. This window had a seat mainly for him to read by the silver moonlight. It was nights like this one that got him thinking on how he came to be there, in the solitary rooms in which he had inhabited since a young age. He had no memories of the outside world, just memories of the doctors that ran tests on him, brought him books, and the necessary supplies for survival. All Yuuri knew of the world was what he had read about in fiction and nonfiction books.  
The books in which Yuuri read filled his mind with ideas of places he will never get to see and of people he will never get to meet. Yuuri developed the ability to memorize whatever he has read. History books became a background story to him. Cooking, cleaning, and basic house hold chores became experience. Economic and political books became his habits. Everything that Yuuri knew or was had come into being because of books. Yuuri had no idea what was prepared for him, he had no idea how his knowledge would impact his life. Everything had changed on the night of Yuuri’s 18th birthday.


End file.
